School Ghost Story
by PancakesKnight
Summary: It's my story. My story about my first encountered with ghost-like-woman. And she, more mysterious than i expected.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto by Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **Highschool DxD by Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **Dusk Maiden of Amnesia by Maybe**

 **-Yuremonogatari-**

 **~School Ghost Story~  
**

 **by PancakesKnight**

 **Genre: Supernatural, Mystery, Horror(?), Romance(?)**

 **Warning: Many mistakes... Bad grammar...**

 **HAPPY READ!**

* * *

"Hey ... .. Do you believe in ghosts?"

That question, you would have heard at least once in your life. And what answer will I say when I heard that question?

"Believe ... Because I've seen it ... .."

"No, only a fool would believe such a thing."

Or,

"I do not know. Between trust equally anyway ..."

At least, that answer will I say. And, I'm one of the many who answered one of the three answers above.

"Naruto, do you believe in ghosts?"

At that time, I was a little boy, aged about 12 years old, when I asked about it.

And my answer,

"I do not know. Between believe or not ..."

Well, me half believe half not against ghosts. I do not believe it because I've never experienced met the ghost though, over the years. I believe? Since that day, I felt the presence of ghosts that keep following me ...

Events that made me revise my answer at that time.

"I started to believe in the existence of ghosts ..."

I'll tell you moments where I began to believe that ghosts really exist. I hope you deign to hear my story, maybe a little to make you bored.

At that time…

I feel 'her' actually exist, and wanted to be close to me.

I feel that 'she' had to do with me, maybe today or in the past, as have the memories with me.

Although I do not remember it ...

Apparently, the story told about me.

The red color is painted beautifully in the sky. Appears school is so exquisite scenery. Kuoh Academy, a school that was once a women's lately become a mixed school with school policy that allows men go in and go to school here.

This school has a lot of buildings, for example, buildings that look older than other buildings. The building became the occult research club room. And it was quite a famous club.

However, there is another building that is not lost forever. Because of the length, the building like the abandoned building. Somehow these buildings differ from buildings into the occult research club room.

Even so, the building is still connected to the main building newer. Old buildings that have been abandoned, rebuilt around the new buildings, marked the history of approximately 60 years of history in its walls.

Some of the classrooms into a storage room,

There are stairs that are not in use,

Some hallways are clogged,

The old building has been wrapped in a giant maze.

For this reason, the building spawned numerous rumors of paranormal activity.

"Oh, shit. Where am I now?"

Okay, for the umpteenth time I got lost in this old building.

"Maybe this is the first floor of this building."

* Kliiing *

I hear the sound of the bell, again. I'm the last few days often hear the bell. I felt the source of this building.

'Hey, did you hear?'

Crap-

'They say there is a ghost in this old building. There is a large glass in one room. No matter, what happens when you stand in front of it- '

Crap-

Damn, my body suddenly shiver. Fur felt my neck stand up.

"Now is not the time to remember the rumors ... It does not matter, what happens when you stand in front of it- Eh, what 'she' who tell me?"

* Kliiing *

"Is this way huh?"

Tap-tap-tap

My footsteps echoed, adding to the tense atmosphere in this building ...

"Huft ..."

* Kliiiing *

"Er"

I saw a room with a sliding door where the wood is worn away by age, as well as the glass is already cracked and dull.

"Excuse me, is there anyone?"

The door was a bit difficult to open. Successful in dust when the door is open a little bit ...

And, there was no one there.

"Of course no one there….. Is this kind of a warehouse?"

I look around this room, a lot of stuff stored here.

* Wussshhhh *

"Er"

My body suddenly felt unwell. However, once I turned to the left, there is a large glass that can reflect the shadow of my whole body.

"A mirror, yes ... Kinda creepy."

I looked at my own reflection mirror, touching it with the palm of my right hand.

"It is unlikely in the mirror. 'She' told me about ... .."

'Naruto-kun ...'

"Er"

I look back ... And….

A long black-haired woman in uniform Academy Kuoh looking at me ...

"Eeeeeehhhhhhhh-"

I fell backward, I was shocked plus scared!

"Oh, cruel."

She said it with a tone like a normal girl, with her right hand is near the lip.

"Heh-"

I was pleasantly surprised ... ..

"Do I seemingly scary?"

Her hand this time crossing backwards.

"I ... I'm ... sorry. I'm just surprised."

My face was seen hiding something. Of course! I'm scared to death earlier.

"Ha ha ha ha….."

She chuckled answer.

"I rarely get the guests here."

I drove around this old building with him. We talked with the familiar. However, there was something that made me curious ...

"Are you Second year student ?"

"Emmm… yes…."

I describe her as a woman who is quite tall, pale white skin smooth, sharp-eyed, and slender.

But, there's more,

Her chest.

Big chest,

It is not that! Basic male mind ... ..

There is a strange aura about him.

"Do you often hanging around here?"

She chuckled.

'Hey, did you hear? They say there was a ghost in this old building. '

I then snapped up, and block the tracks. She who realized I'm stopping my feet, turned to me.

"What is wrong?"

"No, it's okay. Anyway, why are you here?"

"Er"

She appeared startled expression.

"You said you seldom had a visitor, it sounds like you've been here a long time."

She smiled.

"I've been here since long. Very long. I mean, I was the ghost of this old building."

"Er"

I glared in disbelief. The girl in front of me was a ghost?

"I am the Ghost."

She said that while she closed her eyes and smiled.

I do not believe…

"I told you, I'm a ghost."

Hoy, hoy, this was too much to know?

"J-do not joke about it, okay?"

I felt a hand which seeks captured me from behind.

I felt there was a girl with long hair very dark ... ..

I thought I saw a girl who knelt helpless ... ..

I thought I saw ... a corpse bones ... ..

"What's with this illusion? She's not serious, right? But ..."

I see ... horrible smile ...

"Er"

I flinched. I regain my focus. Then I thought for a moment, and decided to touch it. If she's a ghost, I certainly can not menyetuhnya, right?

My hands are trying to reach her ... ..

* Boing *

Soft…..

I can touch it !?

"Ah ... ah ..."

Red hue visible on her face.

"I'm sorry! I thought I could not touch you because you're a ghost, but-"

She smiled.

"Just because you can touch me, not that I have not a ghost."

I was silent for a moment ... ..

"But, it's not a problem, right?"

We went back down the old building, she had heard her story is so touching

"I do not remember how I died. I was like a lost their minds. I do not know where, and why I'm dead, I like without regret or do not remember my life and I do not want to know about it. Even so, you do not matter, right? How do I? "

She said it on the roof of the building, set in the late afternoon sun which reveals a beautiful golden light. Hair and clothes flapping buffeted by the wind. And my face seems a little flushed.

"My name is Yuuma. Amano Yuuma. Your name is?"

She held out her hand towards me.

"Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto."

I say my name, reaching a helping hand.

"Naruto-kun, right? That's a funny name."

Suddenly I remember a time when I looked at the mirror ... ..

Did not she know my name?

We resume our evening walk, I started to wonder how she became a ghost.

"Yuuma-san, is there a time where you feel like to know? I mean, how you die."

She turned to me.

"So you have to accept that I am a ghost."

"Ah ... not exactly ..."

"Eeehh, I know, I know. You want to know more about me. Here, let me show you something."

She stopped in front of one of the rooms. She took me inside ...

"EHHHHHHH !?"

My face was like a boiled crab! Yuuma tried to take off her clothes! By reflex, I turned away from Yuuma.

"Wh-what are you doing?"

"I will show a uniform when I'm alive."

"You're a ghost, you should immediately be able to change clothes or whatever-"

I was, holding my embarrassment (and lust?), Begin imagining strange things. How erotic Yuuma when changing clothes, her breasts were so great-

"How could you? If you can not then I will not be able to."

"Reall…. WHOOOAAAA!"

By accident, I looked back, saw Yuuma being undressed.

"Ah!?"

Shit !?

"I-I-I-I'm sorry!"

She was smiling as if nothing happens.

"You're weird, I never told you to turn turned to me."

"You-you do not mind if I look at your body?"

She was justifying her skirt, before she answered my question.

"It's not my real body as well." She brushed her hair. "Ta-da! This is what I wore before I die."

She smiled, while showing uniform seems to be a student of the Academy Kuoh old uniform.

"I think, it is suitable for you. And better."

"You mean, do I look old?"

"No-no, that's not what I meant."

We walked down the stairs and got a room that was once a cafeteria. She kept holding me, for whatever reason.

"Hey, why do you keep holding me?"

"I'm very happy, I'm very pleased to be able to touch you! I want to know why."

I was again taken to the roof of the old building, but in higher buildings. She suddenly tried to knock me down ...

"Wh-what are you-"

* Bruk *

"Please, let me do this, because I really wanted to do it."

She makes me lie down in her lap.

"One day, you can not see me back."

I was stunned, my heart beats with the hardness.

"What do you mean?"

I do not understand her words and actions.

"I just hallucinations, these rumors are not enough in the end. I'm not from reality."

"I do not understand what you mean."

I'm still confused.

"How can we stay together?"

She chuckled.

"Let's see ... How about this?"

She held my chin, then she bowed her head coming toward my face. It seemed she wanted kissed me-

* Cup *

I closed my eyes when she kissed me right on my forehead. I am surprised!?

"Do what you want to play with me?"

I said it with a nervous tone.

"Yup."

"Stop!"

She then hugged me tightly.

"I know you love it!"

She really like to hug me. Make my cheek blushes.

"What? I'm sure you do not ever forget me now!"

"I feels like you haunt me-"

I say in a flat tone.

"Ah mou….."

"You do not really haunt me, right?"

She seemed to get serious.

"You know, there was a story that really old."

She began to talk in a serious tone.

"This land is haunted. A curse trapped in the body of the girl in this school. She was located somewhere in the school yard to date."

I was quite surprised.

"Does this refer to you, Yuuma-san?"

"Maybe."

If it is true about Yuuma-san, she would still be stuck in this Kuoh Academy.

-waiting for you -

-Two Yuuma personality opposite to each other, with fluttering dark hair, and looks elegant on brightly

Suddenly my eyes wide open, feeling something that has not been realized.

 _'I'm afraid!?'_

 _'Help me, please help me !?'_

I thought I saw a girl kneeling, crying for help. As well as saw a teenage boy who just only shaw that girl-

"Naruto-kun?"

Yuuma called me with my name. I woke up from my reverie. I suddenly rose from the arms Yuuma.

"What is wrong?"

Yuuma surprised to see my sudden motion.

Was it a dream?

I was reminded of the picture of a girl crying-

No, no.

Recalled the picture of teenage boys who watched the crying girl ...

Yuuma needs my help.

"Naruto-kun?"

Yuuma called me in a low voice. However, I ignored it, I'm trying to find something. In somewhere- Somewhere in this old building ...

* Kliiiing *

I thought of the mirror. I immediately rushed to the mirror.

"Naruto-kun !?"

Yuuma was surprised to see me suddenly ran, leaving her.

'Hey, did you hear? They say there are ghosts in the old building. There is a large mirror in the building. '

I've been up in front of the mirror. I then glanced around, and found a baseball bat. Quickly and forcefully, I broke the mirror.

*split mirror sound*

I know! This is a mirror that discussed earlier. Yuuma-san is located in front

"Wait! Do not go any further!"

Yuuma panting after me.

I ignored her warning, and immediately into the underground room hidden behind the mirror.

"No!"

Unfortunately, I slipped and fell down.

"Ow, ouch !?"

* Bruk *

"It's hurt... EH !?"

I am surprised! I saw an old uniformed bodies of the Academy Kuoh only remaining bones!

Crap-

 _No matter what happens when you stand in front of her, do not look past the shoulders._

 _If you do it, the ghosts will pull you, and you're stuck in the mirror forever._

"So you see ..."

Yuuma changed dramatically! She was dark now ...

"I told you not to ..."

Her hair is awful! she looked awful Ana had very dark aura!

"Yuuma ... .san?"

I cornered resignation.

"No, no, no….."

I glared, resigned to the fate that happened to me.

"No, no, no!"

 **...**


	2. Chapter 2

'Hey, what do you know? About ghosts in the old building of this school. '

 _'Somewhere room in there, there is a big_ _old_ _mirror.'_

 _'I'm afraid!?'_

 _'Help me, please help me !?'_

 _No matter what happens when you stand in front of her, don't see anything that was far behind your shoulders._

 _If you do that, the ghost of old school buildings will pull you, and you will be stuck in the mirror forever._

 _"So, you see ..."_

 _Crap-_

 _"No, no, no!"_

* DegDegDegDegDegDegDegDeg *

"Ugh ... Damn ..."

Yuuma looks more horrible. Dark aura almost everywhere. It felt choking my neck.

* Kliiiing *

Silhouette with rapid lunging at me.

Closer-

Closer-

Crap-

"Arkh-!"

Yuuma choke me.

"Yuu ... ma ... san ..."

I'm starting to run out of breath. Am I going to die here?

Yuuma continued to show a big smile that was terrible, with her arms around my neck strangling getting stronger.

I glared, before my consciousness slowly disappearing ...

"Naruto-kun ..."

"Naruto-kun ..."

"Naruto-kun ..."

I feel, I heard my name.

"Naruto-kun ..."

"Naruto-kun ..."

Looks like I called.

"Naruto-kun ..."

"Haaaah!"

I woke up. Uh ... I woke up? I thought I was dead last.

I kept holding my chest, feel my heart beat rapidly. Panting breath.

"Are you alright?"

I turned towards the sound source. A long red-haired girl beside me.

She Rias Gremory! Why Rias Gremory was here?

I look around. It turns out I'm now in the Occult Research Club room, and I fell asleep (or faint? Or even a comma?) In long sofa in the club room.

"Drink it."

Rias give me a glass of mineral water. I accept it and then drink it one gulp.

"How ... How did I get here?"

I remember just before I was unconscious. I was in the basement and strangled by Yuuma.

"I found you lying, unconscious, in a corridor associated with the old building."

Wait...

Why all of a sudden I get in the corridor?

Immediately, I got up and ran to leave the club room to get to the old building.

"Wait, Naruto-kun!"

* TapTapTapTap *

I had to make sure. Why had I found unconscious in the hall while I was almost dead in the basement in the old building?

* TapTapTapTap *

There she is! The room where I met with Yuuma for the first time, as well as her body.

* Sreeeet *

"..."

There are no people there. Yuuma not there.

I also immediately headed to an underground room that is in this room, where I found the body Yuuma, then she choked me until almost dead.

I stepped carefully, so as not to slip for the second time. Getting into, the more I felt a choking sensation in my neck. It made me very uncomfortable. However, I have ventured.

"Sob ... ... Sob Sob ..."

I heard the sound of crying. This sound ... Similar to Yuuma.

"Yuuma ... san?"

I mentioned her name to be sure.

"Don't come closer!"

Yuuma shouting, prevent me to go further.

Ck-

I felt choking sensation in my neck. To the extent that my right hand did my neck reflex movements seemed to want to strangle myself. However, I'm still desperate to go deeper. Curiosity beat out all the fears that landed on my body.

"Yuuma ... san?"

I called Yuuma once again, and get to the bottom of this basement.

"What!? You are mean! run away after seeing me without charge! Nasty!"

She said that while she protects her body was already in the form of bones.

"EHHHHHH-"

I am surprised. This is not Yuuma that was strangling me to near death.

"Do you really Yuuma-san?"

She was annoyed.

"It's really me, pervert! Ah mou! I could not be more naked! Once you see every bit of me!"

"EEEEHHHHHH!"

I am surprised. In fact, I see only the bones.

"Naruto-kun ecchi!"

* * *

The sound of hammers constantly audible. Now, I'm putting up a barrier made of wood, to block access into the basement where the Yuuma's bodies was lying. After that, I put up a warning: 'Anyone who dismantle it would be damned forever!'

It was night, and I'm still in this room together with Yuuma.

"Well, Yuuma-san. I want to go home..."

Yuuma hold my hand, prevented me to go home.

"Wait a minute, Naruto-kun. Stay with me a little longer. "

Oy oy, it's late, Yuuma. I must go home. There is a mountain of tasks I have to do tonight.

"Huft all right, I'll stay with you for a while, Yuuma-san."

Yuuma smile.

"Okay, and now _dadadada_!"

Yuuma shows an A4-sized poster written in landscape.

 **WELCOME TO THE CLUB** **PARANORMAL ACTIViTY** **INVESTIGATIONS . NEEDS MEMBERS! FOR MORE DETAILS PLEASE ASK ME (love).**

"What is this! Why did you make this, Yuuma-san !? "

I was surprised to read an inscription on the poster. Paranormal Activity Investigation club !? _O_ _y_ , schools there have been similar clubs are named 'Research Occult Study Club' !?

"I thought, maybe I should find out what really happened to me, about how I die, why and when ... And also, I'm going to start my club itself, like a normal student."

"But, already..."

"KYAAAAA!"

I have not finished talking, all of a sudden we (?) Startled by the sound of screaming woman. And the sound seems to belong to Rias Gremory.

"What do Rias-senpai here? Did she follow me again? "

The first time I heard is sound of cries of fear from Rias. She looks very graceful and appear brave, and she was chairman of the occult research club, surely she is a brave woman. And if she had to shout ...

It means she is in great danger!

"Ck-"

I ran out of the room. Yuuma back tried to stop me, and it did not work.

I'm trying to find where Rias is by tracking the source of her scream.

* TapTapTapTapTap *

"..."

* TapTapTapTap *

"..."

* TapTapTapTap *

I'm lost. This old building really is a giant maze, and I still can't find her.

I tried to call her name, to be sure.

"Rias-senpai, is that you? Where are you? "

Only the echo of my voice audible. However...

"Sob ... sob ..."

I vaguely heard a cry.

 _Is that the sound of crying Rias_?

 _I'm trying to back track sound, this time the cries._

* Tap tap ... ... tap ... *

"Red..."

I seem to see a silhouette of red hair at the end of this corridor. Without doubting it, I decided to go see it. My instinct says that it's Rias's silhouette.

* TapTapTapTap *

...

Bingo! My instincts were right! Silhouette what I had seen was Rias.

"Rias-senpai?"

I called her to make sure his condition.

"Sob ... er ... Naruto-kun?"

She looked me with her blue eyes filled with tears.

"Thank God, you look fine ..."

 _"_ All right, you say!" I tried to catch up with you because I was worried, you just walk away after awakening from your unconsciousness!" Said Rias. I could see her tears that fell from her eyes.

I felt guilty to her, because it run away after being helped by her.

"I'm sorry, Rias-senpai." I help Rias to stand.

"Why are you crying here, Senpai? Woman like Senpai is the kind of woman who does not easily cry. There must be a reason why Senpai could cry."

Finally, I said words that expressed my curiosity. Honestly, I'm very curious about Rias reasons to cry. Because, she barely cry without reasons.

And Rias reaction?

Her face instantly became a boiled crab. Apparently she was very embarrassed. Once she was able to control it, she finally spoke.

"I ... I ... I will be killed by the ghost of an old building ... by Yuuma-san!"

er

* * *

 _Kouh Academy have_ _seven of the most famous paranormal mysteries. One of them 'Underground Demon'. It is a game of paranormal, which could involve a spirit_ _or_ _ghost in it. How to play the game,_ _Prepare a doll, then name it_ _. This is_ _your_ _'friend'. After school, make sure there is no one except you, then do this ritual._

 _"Let's play 'Demon Underground', I who became h_ _er_ _demons. Let's play 'Demon Underground', I who became h_ _er_ _demons._

 _Then, the game begins. You must have turned away from his doll, then a countdown from ten. If you have reached zero, then turn around and say to these dolls that you were the victory._

"10 ... 9 ... 8 ... 7 ... 6 ... 5 ... 4 ... 3 ... 2 .. ... 1 ... 0 ... I found you. "

 _Then_ _stab the doll with sharp things_ _._

*(sfx: teddy bear pierced by a mini version of cutter.)

"You are the guard, Yuuma-san. You are those who become her demons now. "

 _Then, just hide anywhere that you think will not be found, but it must be the same floor. There are 3 rules if it has reached this stage. First, do not leave this old school building! Secondly, It should not be said nothing! Third,_ _DON'T GET CAUGHT_ _!_

 _This game is played by yourself. No one is going to find you. However, the 'something' will come find you. There is one way to end the game 'Underground Demon'. Advise the doll is that the game was over._

 _However, if his game is not stopped ... that way ..._

''Underground Demon 'will appear, and tirelessly will hunt you down and find you. And it is because the doll that you use for this game ritual has been lost. "

"Uh, you know about it, Naruto-kun?"

Now Rias're in the club room notching Yuuma paranormal investigation. She now sits on the couch, and already feel better. She tells the origin of why she could to weep in terror.

"And you Rias-senpai, definitely use the name 'Yuuma', right?"

Well, 7 mystery Academy Kuoh least known by all the students who go to school here, at least one of the seven mysteries in it.

"What's wrong with me, Naruto-kun?"

Yuuma suddenly hugged me from behind. Large breast was soft on my back. Oh shit, my mind was filled with evil thoughts ...

"Yuuma-san, why are you ..."

Yuuma san pouted her face appeared to me.

"Naruto-kun ... who the woman was?"

Rias looked at me with astonishment.

"She Rias-senpai. I found it in front of the former classrooms in this building. She was in trouble with the mystery that has nothing to do with you. "

Yuuma then went to the window behind the seats 'chairman', looking half moon that reveals its charms.

Rias looked at me, with cautiously.

"What Rias-senpai?" I stared awkwardly kept as it is.

"Okay, this club paranormal investigation, right? At least you can solve the problem. "

 _Er I was told to resolve the problem Rias? Seriously..._

"Are not you the chairman of research in the occult, right? Supposedly you can handle it alone, or ask for help from your friends club….. "

Rias sighed, then stood stepped toward me.

Then,

Hugging me.

"It is beyond my ability. I play it because I want to investigate. However, I never thought would be a very big problem. Turns Yuuma-san really after me. I had time to see the 'figure' it, this is terrible! "

She cried in my chest.

Oh ... indeed events that I will never forget in my life.

One of the three most popular woman in the school, crying begging your aid in arms, it's something!

"Okay, okay."

I looked back, and the consent of the president of the club, Yuuma.

And she revealed the face of jealousy, then turned away from me as she brushed her hair.

"Well, maybe it is related to my past."

After listening to the approval of Yuuma, and Rias listens to my agreement, She immediately erase the tears, then smiled at me.

"Okay! And instead, I will leave this club despite almost the same with my club that already exist, and and will tell Sona not to disband the club. "

"However, before that, I will contact the head of the first."

* Piiiiiip *

"Hello, you are the chairman of the club?"

"Yes, I'm the ghost chairman of the club."

She said it still keeps jealousy.

...

...

* Piiiiip *

"Okay, now we hunt Yuuma-san!"

* * *

Now, me and Rias're exploring this old building to find Yuuma, or at least the missing doll, can put an end to this game.

"However, I'm still there is one thing that makes me curious. When did you play this game? It is impossible right now, because the rules there should be no one in this school, and on this day I'm still in this school. "

"Yesterday. Yesterday I performed the ritual this game. And when the doll is missing, I'm a little surprised. However, I did not really care about it and went home. And today, when I tried to chase, problems began to emerge. And it is beyond my ability. "

Rias say in a calm tone. But still there is little fear that settle on her.

"Does it really work?"

Rias questioned the seal I brought. Rias questioned the seals I was carrying. I will use it if the situation is very serious.

"Yes. Did not you also already know that seal is capable of sealing a spirit or uninvited ghost? "

Rias nodded.

"Yes, that is so..."

Rias suddenly froze, glared fear!

I then took position alert. Maybe Rias see Yuuma-san.

"It was ... that ... Naruto-kun. Yuuma-san ... She will kill me! "

Then, swiftly I used the seal that I had been carrying to seal Yuuma-san.

-In Rias mind-

"Go away! do not ever come back again!"

Naruto looks very cool in sealing Yuuma. With the effects of light are very amazing.

-Reality-

"Go away! Do not ever come back again!"

I put the proper seal on her chest.

"Ahhhh- No-"

Yuuma sound erotic. It makes me blush and almost nosebleed.

Then, something seen Rias disappeared.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun. You saved my life. I will grant that thing. And, would you stop at my house right now? "

Rias says it with a face that looks really erotic.

"Ah, I'm appreciate the offer. However, I still have something must finish now. "

Rias smiled at my refusal.

"Okay okay, next time visit into my house _!_ And also, do not go home too late, Naruto-kun!"

Rias then walked away with exhilaration.

"So, how my performance?"

Now, I was back in the club room, and Yuuma wearing style clothing ghosts, and look very sexy!

"Yuuma-san ... er No. Although I can see you, but it seems Rias-senpai see you as anything else. "

"She can see with perception. Basically, I can be seen, but according to the imagination and the perception of people who want to see me. She imagined myself as something terrible, would she sees as her own imagination. She suspected that there was something very terrible, so she could see me, but as a monster."

So, it is the imagination of the Rias, who has made a perception in the brain if Yuuma it is a terrible thing. So that he can see Yuuma, but in a form in accordance with the prevailing perception in the brain.

"In the end, I was just an illusion ..."

"Er…"

I was surprised by the words Yuuma just now. However ...

"What is this, Yuuma-san !?"

I pointed to a doll impaled by a cutter and says 'Yuuma'.

"This er I found in one of the former classrooms when I walk around. Because there writing my name, would I take it. "

So, why the game rituals are performed Rias fail and make Rias very scared today caused by the ghost of this school building !?

"It's your fault the ritual failed, is not it !?"

Yuuma face appeared unconcerned.

"Maybe. Moreover, you get amazing things, right?"

 **To be continued ...**

* * *

 **Sorry for late update, Forgive me, please (puppy eyes)**

 **and my bad grammar...**

 **School Ghost Story a.k.a Yuremonogatari UP chapter 2, done.**

 **I hope you like my fanfiction based on Tasogare Otome x Amnesia with Naruto and HS DxD characters. Also, i want your review and advise from all of you guys, because i still learning making a story with english languange :)**

 **Thats for all, see you next time ;)**


End file.
